I Don't Like Paper Planes
by DiamondDollDark
Summary: The tables have turned as Craig Tucker develops a crush on Tweek Tweak in high school. He decides that today will be the day he will ask Tweek out. A one-shot sequel to X180's "Paper Planes".


**AN: Inspired by X180's "Paper Planes", I wrote this one-shot taking place 3 years into the future after X180's one-shot. Please read their story before reading this one or be hopelessly confused.**

 **The boys are in their junior year of high school and this is Craig's POV.**

Do you know those kids in middle school who you thought were really weak, nerdy, dorky, or annoying? You barely acknowledge their insignificant existence because you thought you were better than them _._ Once we're all in high school, their change in character is a door slam to the face. Those ugly ducklings are the beautiful swans of athletics, theater, music, school politics, and so on. They've gotten attractive too; it makes the rest of us feel self-conscious! Why does that happen? It's like God cherry picked the lowlifes of the world and transformed them into superstars as a cruel reminder to not judge others.

Tweek Tweak is living proof of that concept.

I remember he was such a loser in 8th grade. Always spazzing out over the littlest things, drinking excessive amounts of coffee than his little body can handle, and the twitching. Of course, I'd ignored him the best I could then laughed behind his back with my friends. I wasn't the only one who did that; this is South Park, where every kid was a dick for no reason. One day he just shifted over to Kyle and his asshole group of his friends at lunch (I don't know why though) and that's where his transformation began.

In 9th grade, he is always at his best around his group of friends. More joyous and less hyper. I can't believe he enjoys their company. Trust me, I know how being around Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are like; still pissed about being shifted off to Peru and losing $100. Because of Stan's advice, Tweek rejoined Jimbo's boxing class as his way to gain mental and physical strength.

I've always noticed his toned biceps poking out of his long sleeve shirt. On some days, he came to school with a black eye, bruises on his cheeks, or a broken nose. He'll just shrug it off like it isn't a big deal. He's way stronger than people give him credit for because Tweek was no force to fuck around with. I've learned that after the violent altercation between him and Kevin Stoley in the halls that he won.

In 10th grade, Tweek found a new passion besides boxing: guitar. Yes, that spazaholic can play. He was in the guitar club along with his best friend Kyle. I remember when the band class teacher was late and those two gave everyone a surprise concert. Tweek reluctantly started strumming his guitar, Kyle's in sync with his. Tweek's voice was at first quiet then gradually became more loud with confidence and Kyle harmonized. The duet sang an original song they wrote themselves and received a standing ovation from their classmates, including me. Both musicians playfully bow and waved.

I was clapping more for the jittery blonde, he had an impressive voice. Tweek took his singing talents to the stage and gotten the male lead Seymour in the school's musical _Little Shop of Horrors._ Initially, I bought a ticket for opening night to support my best friend Token (who was the voice of Audrey II). Hearing Tweek sing and seeing him in that "cute nerd" outfit was an added bonus for me.

Now we're in 11th grade and I came to terms with myself. I developed feelings for a blonde boxer, actor, and guitar player. Who still drinks coffee like there's no tomorrow and twitches when he's nervous. I've been harboring those affections since 9th grade. I would be lying to myself if I said Tweek does not fascinate me. Yet I'd never admitted it out loud.

Puberty hit him like a truck! He's four inches taller than me, stocky in an attractive way, and his voice dropped a couple octaves giving him a perfect tenor voice. His now shorter hair still sticks up and his eyes are an emerald green. His appearance changed so much since middle school while I haven't changed a bit and we're the same age. Seventeen years old and I still looked the same as I always do. Same old boring Craig Tucker.

He's only spoken directly to me twice in our junior year. The first time, I collided into him in the hallways on my way to 6th period. Tweek took a step back from the impact but I fell down. All my papers in my overstuffed folder went flying. Instead of a "watch where you're going, Tucker!" or a "look what you've done!", he extended his hand to me with an "oh Jesus, I'm sorry! You alright?" Despite my fragile ego, I took his hand. He then helped to get all my papers back in order. My face was on fire. When we finished he asked again if I was ok. I gave him my middle finger as a response and walked away quickly without a second glance. Yet, that didn't cease my blushing or soothed my erratic heartbeat.

The second time was a group book assignment in English. The teacher ordered us to get into groups of four and choose a book. Unfortunately for Tweek, he couldn't go to his friends because they're already four. Fortunately for me, there was a seat next to me in my group with Clyde and Token. Clyde and Token got into a childish argument which of their books would be a better read. Tweek intervened "Guys stop! I've already read one of the books. Let's just do the assignment on that!"

"Which one?" I asked in my monotone voice.

"House of Hades. I must have read that book a hundred times since 8th grade. Tell you what, I'll answer half the questions today and the other half tomorrow. You guys can just copy. It'll be between the four of us."

"You do that for us?"

"Hey, why bother learning what you already know? Plus, you guys are a handful. We weren't getting anywhere with that bickering." With that, he got to work. He must have memorized the thing because he didn't get up to retrieve a book to answer questions.

"For real? Thanks, man." Token said as he got out the Calculus homework from last night.

"Yeah, you rock!" Clyde retorted as he got out his phone. The last thing I saw was Tweek's desk then I allowed my mind to wander into daydreams. Daydreams about Tweek and I. More notably, in the daydream realm, _my_ Tweek. I must have looked pretty stupid just staring at nothing in particular. Luckily, no one noticed.

* * *

"Are you just going to stare at Tweek all the time or are you going to grow a pair and ask him out?" Clyde asks as he pulls me out of my memories and back to the present time. Right now, we're in the cafeteria for lunch. I give him me "the hell you talking about" face. I thought I could hide my feelings behind my stone cold looks and my friends would remain oblivious.

"Don't try to hide it, Craig. I know you _like_ Tweek." Clyde points at the table in front of us.

There he was, laughing and eating with Stan and Those Jerks. I call them that on account they call my friends and me "Craig and Those Guys". To be honest, Kyle needs to back the fuck up a few feet. He's sitting way too close to Tweek. I never liked Kyle and probably never will.

I turn to Clyde. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"Stop playing!" Token intervene. "I can read you too!" Oh great. My best friends are onto me as usual. They have known me long enough to see through my stone cold façade. This happened when they discovered I like men. I use both my hands to flip them off. "Get off my case!"

Token ignores my outburst. "So, when are you going to ask him out?"

"Right now Token. I'm gonna walk up to his table, confess my intimate feelings, and kiss him in front of friends." I sneer, sarcasm dripping from each of my words.

Truth be told, directly ask Tweek out has been a challenge for me, mostly because of fear of embarrassing myself in public. Craig Tucker does not make a fool of himself in public and I plan on not soiling that concept. If he rejected me in front of other people, I know I would never set foot in this school again.

Also, Tweek's hot, he's talented, he's passionate in what he does, he's kind, he's intelligent (I failed to mention he's an honor student with great grades earlier) and maybe out of my league. I thank God that he swings for the same team or else my case would be pointless. Every girl wants to be his friend and there are two or three guys that would go gay for him. I'm, really hate to admit this, insufficient compared to him. I tried to ask him out in the past but my subconscious got the best of me.

"You don't have to do it directly, jackass. Actions speak louder than words. You could text him, buy him a present, or leave a note in his locker."

"I don't have his number, I'm broke as hell, and I know he shares a locker with that Jew. I don't need Kyle in my business." During my conversation with Token, Clyde was folding paper planes from his notebook paper.

"Well, you better think of something before you let your feelings spiral out of control!" Clyde said and he throws a paper plane. It spirals in the air then lands in front of me. Then I get an excellent idea!

"Clyde, you ignorant slut! You're a genius!"

"Uh, what?"

* * *

After school, I saw Tweek on the school platform. Alone on a bench. Perfect, This will be the day I decided; this will be the day Craig Tucker will ask out Tweek Tweak. I aim my paper plane with my message _Will you go out with me? –Craig Tucker_ and throw it. The plane lands perfectly at his right foot. When he picks it up, I stand in front of the doors looking down at my phone so he won't catch my gaze. My heart was beating out of my chest and my breathing hitched, anxious for his answer. If he said yes, I'd be soo happy. I gushed inwardly at the idea of Tweek dating me. I'll have the coolest boyfriend in town! He would talk about me positively, write songs for me, fight for me, and tell me he's lucky to have me. I know I'm being OOC at the moment and maybe Tweek won't be the "perfect boyfriend". If he genuinely cares and likes me then he's perfect for me.

Within two minutes, he flies it back to me and it snaps me out of my fantasies. I pick it up and unfold it almost instantly. He wrote me a paragraph.

 _No. You wanna know why Tucker? Because you really are ignorant. Don't you remember when I had a crush on you in 8th grade and you rejected me? You made a fool out of me and left me to tears. Then you have the audacity 3 years later to ask me out with the same method you rejected me? Don't expect that people will forget your mistakes when you have. The world doesn't work like that no matter how you look at it. Plus, I moved on a long time ago!_

 _Sucks to be you, doesn't it?_

 _-Tweek Tweak_

 _P.S I don't like paper planes_

I read his response twice. My eyes were wide and my mouth slightly open. I put two and two together; remembering in eighth grade a kid wanted to sit with me at lunch. He ran out of the cafeteria crying over some book he gave me and then Kyle started a fight with me and my friends. That was Tweek. That kid was Tweek. He _liked_ me and it was a dick move to destroy his offering. I felt my chest swell up with feelings that I thought I'll never have: devastation and guilt. When I look up, Tweek was already walking off the campus with Kyle. My heart jumps off 5 stories and falls into the pit of my stomach when I take a closer look.

Their hands are intertwined.

 **AN: Let this be a lesson to my readers. Do not judge others and put them below you; we're all humans and should be treated as such. Karma does exist and the judged will judge you in the future. Be mindful of how you treat others.**

 **Thanks for reading and Thank You X180 for the inspiration. Favorite and Review. Your opinions are welcome.**


End file.
